


Drunk in Love

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 已订婚的南与宋去喝酒，回忆起以前的事，甜又色气的事。





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> 因为lofter上po不了只能po在AO3。  
> 字数明明是17k，AO3这字数统计…………  
> 配合Beyoncé的《Drunk in Love》食用如果你乐意。

他鲜少接触这样的场所，在遇到他以后。更确切的，在他们相恋以后，他就未踏入夜店——烟酒来得不如他的身体美味。把时间与陌生人在此耗费，还不如和他寻一张软床，两人共同陷进去。从天黑至天亮，继续，天亮至天黑，陷入恋爱，或者说，性爱。  
“杜松子酒。”他说。然后手指抚摸着另一只手上的环状物，坦白说，他还有点儿不习惯，一个束缚物突然在某日圈住了他的手指。  
酒杯被端上前就有人来搭讪。不需要开口回绝，他抬起手，展示反射着暧昧的暗黄灯光的戒指，对方立刻识趣地离开。  
他抬起头，一口将杜松子酒饮下去，再一口，然后又一口。脸立刻变得绯红起来。“这玩意儿像硝酸”，他的胃突然好似烧起来，眼角冒出少许泪珠。  
“嗨。”又是一个搭讪的，“失恋了吗？”  
陌生男人身上的闻起来质量并不太好的刺鼻古龙水味让他有点不耐烦——说真的，他不太喜欢在和爱的人做爱以外的时候闻到这样明摆着催情的气味。  
他晃了晃手，示意并非失恋，顺带让对方看到手指上的戒指。  
但对方显然不买帐——“拿酒精抚慰自己可不是最好的解决方法，我想到更好的。”明摆着在想着什么。  
他推开那只搭在自己肩上的手，轻拍肩部的布料，想要把男人的手留下的气味拍走。  
“喂，你……”男人还是不肯离开。  
酒精的作用越来越清晰，在他的身体蔓延开。身体热而软，他很担心，自己现在是不是这位陌生男人的对手。  
男人开始拉扯他的手臂，他被拽起，脑袋不清醒地轻微左右晃动。  
“那个，他订婚了。”  
不是陌生男人的声音，而是他熟悉的。  
另一个拉力把他拉入另一个人的怀里，模糊中，他看到陌生男人的一脸惊愕，然后是正在依靠的那个人的嘴唇大力地压下来。  
“你应该明白，他是我的。”那个人放开他的嘴唇，对着对面的人说。语气里带着冷淡和火热的占有欲。  
同时，那杜松子酒带来的灼热感退去，一股酒精带来的愉悦感与幸福感温暖地从他体内升起。  
“怎么这么久才来？”隔着衬衫，他蹭了蹭那人的胸口。  
对方今夜没喷香水，衬衫上只有洗涤液留下的味道。相比环绕在身旁的刺鼻的各种香水的混合气味，南太铉倒偏爱宋闵浩身上的淡薄花香。  
“刚才在找车位。”宋闵浩俯下身，然后又是一个亲吻。他点了一杯伏特加，挪了挪椅子，让它靠南太铉更近，然后拉开，坐下。  
他的手朝南太铉的Dries Van Noten黑色衬衫伸去，解开最下方的一颗扣子，手从空隙里开始进入，去抚摸南太铉的腹部。这个动作没带暗示意味——现在还有点早——他只是想感受熟悉的南太铉腹部的柔软。实际上，他们不经常在公众场合有这样略大胆的举动，但这是夜店，管他的，宋闵浩想。  
“我想和你，一起去安特卫普。”另一只手拿起酒杯，舒畅地喝了一口，宋闵浩说，“如果蜜月的话，我觉得安特卫普是个不错的选择。”  
“正好，我想去Museum Plantin - Moretus，Dries Van Noten在安特卫普最喜欢的十个地方之一。”  
“如果可以的话，我们可以把十个地方都走遍。”  
“这也不错。”  
南太铉拿起宋闵浩的酒杯，喝一口他的伏特加。还是太强劲，他用力皱眉。  
“我不是教过你喝酒的正确方法了么？”他听到宋闵浩说。  
然后宋闵浩再饮一口酒，拉过南太铉，再次接起吻来。  
伏特加和他的湿润的舌是最好的配合，南太铉想。同时，他又在计算宋闵浩来到这儿的短短几分钟，已经在他身上印了多少个亲吻。如果再算上头发的、鼻尖的、脸颊的、耳朵的。说实话，他有时候觉得宋闵浩有“吻癖”——虽然这词听起来太不好听了，但事实便是如此——他怀疑，从他们初遇的那一夜到现在，两年左右的时间，宋闵浩给予的吻接近……三千个吗？大概超过了。  
他有时候会计数，有时候又忘了。毕竟做爱的时候，他不想想起数学。  
虽然，他会用数字给宋闵浩的那部位加个注释。长度，半径，平均速度，次数。  
说到初遇，他们第一次相遇也是在这张吧台边。  
“我想起我们第一次相见的时候。”  
“噢，那时候我可没猜到你是个处子。不，就连吻技都差劲得很。”

说来讽刺，南太铉厌恶一夜情——那些只追求肉欲的人令他反感——而他与宋闵浩的关系却由一夜情展开。  
他与其他男人一样，点一杯烈酒，拉开椅子，坐在南太铉身边。  
不同的是，宋闵浩没有使出那些烂俗的搭讪招数，而是耗费整夜坐在南太铉身旁，或者，看着他时不时踏入舞池。  
离开夜店，在回家的路上，透过影子，南太铉知道他身后跟着个人。身形，身高，迈开的步伐宽度，大衣轮廓，准是夜店里在吧台旁喝酒的那一位。  
两人现在的距离，大概有三米，南太铉猜测。  
他停下脚步，转回头。虽然被酒精支配的意识不清醒，但没错，迷糊中看到跟踪人的面孔，是他。  
“你居然逼得我主动了，这是头一次。”他走近宋闵浩，故意轻吐一口气，蓄在嘴内的酒味朝宋闵浩袭来。  
“如果你想的……也是那个事的话。”南太铉补充，手搭在对方腰上，带有强烈暗示意味地来回摩擦。  
只有一秒的迟疑，宋闵浩的手便略显粗鲁地伸至南太铉敞开扣子的风衣下方——他等这一刻等了一晚上，甚至以为没有可能——隔着针织衫大力地揉对方腰部的肉。  
还是太瘦了，要是多一点肉会更美味，宋闵浩想。  
但不管如何，他还是想品尝。  
宋闵浩大力地将人抵在巷子一侧的土黄色的墙上，似乎太用力了，他听到南太铉疼痛地呻吟了一声，他立刻道歉——原本打算很温柔地对待南太铉，却在指尖触碰到他肌肤的火热时立刻变得野蛮——然后继续欢爱，显得道歉有点敷衍。  
他们接吻，当然，绝非停留在嘴唇的、只尝到唇膏味道的那种。他想带走他嘴里的杜松子酒的气味，然后换上自己的味道，巧合的是，他也是。  
南太铉没有太多接吻的经历，对方娴熟的技巧更显得他在这方面的青涩。他不记得是在亲吻开始后的第几分钟，他的舌突然停下与对方的舌的纠缠，艰难地咽下一口唾液。  
这其中混着对方的。奇怪的，喜好洁净的他竟不觉得难受。  
“……我太用力了么？”被突然的暂停弄得有些尴尬，宋闵浩谨慎地问。  
“不是，我鲜少接吻，有点儿不习惯。”南太铉伸出舌，灵活地舔过溢到嘴角的透明液体，“我想继续，非常想。”然后他一只手勾住对方的脖颈，食指、中指、无名指像弹钢琴般在脖颈上敲弹。  
听到“我鲜少接吻”，宋闵浩短暂地怔住，他原以为南太铉是经常干那种事的人。红棕色偏长的头发，偏中性、具有诱惑两性能力的五官，紧身裤勾勒出的良好的臀部线条，在舞池里的（在他眼里）具有挑逗性的舞姿，酒后绯红的脸颊，这些因素都让宋闵浩误以为南太铉会是经常一夜情的易燃品。但确实，拙劣的吻技让他明白，南太铉在这方面实在是青涩。  
但，既然南太铉想继续，而且非常想，那么宋闵浩也找不到继续暂停的理由。  
他的舌继续火热地蹿进南太铉的嘴里，紧跟着，一只手顺利地突破，进入南太铉的紧身裤内。盯着那臀部无法满足他，隔着两层布料的摩擦无法满足他，现在他终于可以真正毫无阻碍地触碰渴望多时的那两块臀肉。  
当宋闵浩的手结束了揉捏、落入臀缝中时，南太铉倒吸一口气，紧接着又呼出一口热气，传往宋闵浩嘴里。  
而宋闵浩显然没打算放过他，自己的手开始顺着臀缝中窄小的路径缓缓小滑。南太铉将宋闵浩搂得更紧，毫无置疑，他抵不住宋闵浩这样的挑逗。  
路径引领他的手顺利地到达最隐秘之处的入口。手指一抹，湿润的，稍微黏稠的液体，非常好。  
南太铉已经停止了嘴上的动作，身体紧贴着宋闵浩的，甚至在轻微颤抖。他的注意力全部集中在宋闵浩手指停留的那一处，完全没发分散给其他。  
在点燃火之前，宋闵浩还是选择了将手抽出南太铉的底裤。他想起他们现在可是在巷子内，不远处还有一个垃圾箱破坏气氛。公众场合的做爱或许会给他带来羞耻的快感，但他不要，他更想要自己屋子里的香氛，好让怀里的这个人在高潮来临时记住宋闵浩的气味。  
“抱歉，我不是很想在这儿做……”又一次停止亲吻，沾着体液的手指现在在南太铉嘴角徘徊——南太铉非常情色地立刻舔舐——宋闵浩的嘴靠在南太铉耳旁，说，“我觉得，还是回我家比较好。嗯……你觉得呢？”  
南太铉当然不忍拒绝。他开始对这位陌生的一夜情对象产生了兴趣，前往对方的住所看看他是怎样的人，似乎不错。  
钻进宋闵浩白色的奔驰CLS级AMG前，南太铉的脑中突然冒出这样的想法——“这个陌生人或许是一位经常在夜店诱惑同性的杀手，会在身下的人迎来高潮时割开他正在发出销魂的呻吟声的喉咙，然后，突然绽开出最邪恶的艳红花朵”。嗯，算了，他可不管，他现在想要的只有——和驾驶座上裤裆部位已凸显得难以忽视的陌生人爽一夜。  
南太铉坐在副驾驶座，很努力地压下自己想要给身边正在颤抖地握着方向盘的人口的欲望。算了，他不想车祸，真不想在没有尝到对方的火热坚挺前就出事。  
宋闵浩也不好受，努力把自己的欲望克制。他妈的，他真想一手伸进自己的内裤内，抚慰早已难忍、开始渗水的兄弟。但他的想法又与南太铉的相似——别出车祸。在踏入南太铉的湿润之地前，别出事。  
该庆幸宋闵浩的车技良好，配合90km/h的速度（他不敢再超过这个速度了，怎么说还是在公路上），只需十分钟车就抵达宋闵浩家楼下。刚进入电梯时被中断的前戏又再次开始，宋闵浩托住南太铉的臀部将他抱起，南太铉的双腿架在对方腰部两侧，两人继续激烈地接吻和在电梯间内羞耻地爱抚。电梯到达的声音响起时，宋闵浩想，太棒了，前戏终于要结束了。刷了门禁卡后，他开始不耐烦地脱下自己身上的大衣。然后是衬衫、腰带、裤子，最后迫不及待地扯下底裤。南太铉也在和他进行同样的动作。  
一边脱下身上的阻碍一边艰难地移动至卧室，凌乱不堪的衣物勾画出他们移动的路径。到达卧室门口时，双人已都完全赤裸。不错，这方便了宋闵浩直接的进入。他的吻急速地从南太铉的唇部下滑，喉结，锁骨，胸口，腹部，耻骨，在这些部位只给予了蜻蜓点水的吻。  
然后把所有的深情都留给了在南太铉也已挺立多时的部位的顶端的吮吸。  
他抬头，看到南太铉红透的面孔上张开的小嘴。真想吻上去，宋闵浩想。但不行，现在他的任务是用灵活的舌通过舔舐对方的性器，来引出他最想看到的那一幕——南太铉高潮的模样。  
在快抵达愉悦顶端时，南太铉察觉到对方温暖的口离开了自己的性器。不满又疑惑，他刚想开口问“怎么了”时，便感觉到一个炽热的物体往自己的体内挺进。  
首先是疼，它实在是太大，不带润滑，还立刻开始了抽插，由慢速到快速。  
而快感也很快地到来，一股液体正在自己的性器中迫不及待要喷涌而出，南太铉感受得到。  
宋闵浩很快看到了他想看到的那一幕。抽插没多久后，对方的身体更加紧绷，从嘴中吐出的呻吟也变得更多，声音也更为响亮。他看到对方身子一拱，性器开始吐出乳白色液体——直往宋闵浩的腹部喷洒来——然后对方发出一声只有高潮一瞬才会有的绵长的呻吟。  
不，只让对方达到高潮不是自己的完全目的，宋闵浩也想要。南太铉高潮后，宋闵浩的那玩意儿仍在他的体内缓缓地移动。他决定等南太铉从第一轮高潮中缓过来后再疯狂地进攻。  
“你家就没有……润滑么？”南太铉边喘息边问。  
“我不带别人回家做，你是第一个。抱歉。”结束谈话，宋闵浩便开始加速。  
南太铉心想，好吧，今夜有他好受的了。而且今夜还非常漫长。  
不管怎么说，他似乎是对方第一个带回家的人，这一点足以让他偷偷地喜悦很久。  
南太铉的猜测没错，那一夜非常够他受的了——射了三次还是四次，他记不清，只记得宋闵浩比他多一次。  
他不记得具体做了多久。他们拥吻着路过客厅时，他看到墙上的钟的时针位于“1”与“2”之间，在他想要找到分针的位置时，宋闵浩扳过他的头，“不要分心”，然后吻得更用力。他也不记得是什么时候结束的，最后一次抽搐后，他立刻陷入柔软的枕头，还有陷入宋闵浩的怀抱，睡了一个最安稳、最舒适的觉。  
他干了个爽，他也被干了个爽。  
第二天醒来时，迎接南太铉的是双重疼痛。烈酒带来的头痛与做爱带来的下体疼痛和疲劳。  
昨晚躺在他身边的人不见了踪影，床单上没有余温。南太铉没想去管太多，随手拿起卧室里的浴巾便直奔浴室，现在洗掉身上已经干了的体液比较重要。围着浴巾走出浴室，便遇上宋闵浩。  
“呃，我来上个厕所。”宋闵浩有点儿尴尬，面对一夜情对象，多少都会有一点儿。  
“噢，我用了你的浴巾……”南太铉也尴尬，他现在上身裸露着，对方留下的吻痕清晰可见。  
“衣帽间有浴袍，你可以用的。餐桌上有牛奶和吐司，还有点奶酪，有些简单，我希望你不介意它们是你今天的早餐。”说完宋闵浩略急地钻进了浴室。  
在衣帽间前有那么五秒的犹豫，但南太铉还是换上了浴袍，然后去开放式厨房食用那份简单的早餐。他注意到那矩形木制餐桌非常大。他开始想象上面是不是经常摆满各种食材？或许对方是个爱好烹饪或周末与朋友室内聚餐的人？这点不错，他喜欢。  
“会很疼吗？”从浴室那边传来的声音，房子的主人解手完毕，朝餐桌走来。  
“嗯，昨晚有点……疯狂。”  
“抱歉，我家里没有那东西……”切换至白天，宋闵浩却连“润滑”二字都没敢说，“我不知道你会那么的……”  
“我是第一次。”南太铉咬下最后一口吐司，解决了对方的疑惑。  
昨夜感受到对方紧致的宋闵浩考虑到了这个可能，但猜想被证实时，他还是有些小惊讶，混杂了窃喜的。  
他走到南太铉身旁，轻盈一跳，坐在餐桌上。  
“那么，我该道歉吗？让你的第一次被一个陌生人夺走。”他问。  
“噢，你不需要的。甚至，是我该感谢你。并不是所有人的第一次都可以这样接近完美——当然，没有润滑这点还是要扣分的。”南太铉的喉结滚动，盛着牛奶的杯子露出透明的杯底。  
离他只有半米多一点的宋闵浩咽了咽口水，他喜欢南太铉仰起头时展现出的脖子优美的曲线。接吻时，呻吟时，喝牛奶时，都非常美丽。  
“我会考虑在家里备一瓶的，嗯。”宋闵浩说。  
南太铉将玻璃杯放在桌上的动作暂停，思考宋闵浩说的上一句话。  
“嗯，总会用上的。“南太铉说。语毕，舔去嘴角的奶渍。  
噢，不，刚才闪现一瞬的对方的舌在上午十点就勾起了宋闵浩的性欲。他立刻紧张地低下头，收拾餐桌上的餐盘和空杯。  
“我该回家了。”南太铉说。  
“我开车送你回去，嗯……”宋闵浩用清水将餐具简单冲洗后，将它们放入洗碗机，启动，“你的衣服，还是留在我这儿清洗吧。先穿我的。”  
这个提议合理，南太铉选择了同意。  
换好衣服后，他们一起出门。冬季的风冷得像刀子，在走向停车位的途中，南太铉一直在哆嗦。宋闵浩很想把这样的南太铉拥入怀中，但是想了想，他们不是恋人，最好避开这些亲密、暧昧的举动。然后他只是卸下自己脖子上的围巾，将仍携带他的体温的它缠绕在南太铉脖子上。在挨近时他还看到了自己在对方皮肤上留下的吻痕，毫无预备地，脸急速一红。  
他将车速放得很缓，和昨夜完全不同——想要制造一切能与身旁的人多在一秒的机会。但是，再怎么不情愿，车最终还是驶到了对方家楼下。  
对了，他还庆幸，他知道了对方的住址。  
“谢谢，衣服我会早日寄回去还给你的。”南太铉说。然后转身走入通往单元门的小路。  
“等等……如果不介意我知道的话，你的名字？”关于要不要提出这个问题，宋闵浩其实犹豫了挺久。  
而南太铉在给出答案前也犹豫了，毕竟对方还是陌生人，还不排除那个“杀手”的可能（他还是习惯多点心眼）。但几秒后，他还是给出了答案：“南太铉。”  
“噢，好的。你回去吧，别在这里吹那么久的冷风，南太铉。噢对了，有空的话，可以来我家拿你的衣服吗？”  
听到自己的名字从对方口中念出，南太铉居然有点小满足。  
他在对方转身前赶紧提问：“我也想知道，非常想知道，你的名字？”  
“宋闵浩。“对方的回答也干脆。  
“好，我想我不会——也不想——忘记它。”  
南太铉转身，愉悦地走入公寓楼。现在临近上午十一点，他还有很多时间可以回味昨夜，然后去思考对方说的以后在家里会备一瓶润滑，以及让南太铉去他家领回自己的衣服，这两者是不是在暗藏着什么意思？  
最好是如他所期盼的。  
该死，他已经在期盼下一次遇到宋闵浩了。他明明说过，自己是厌恶一夜情的。  
想到下一次相遇前的不知长短的空白的等待，他竟然还有些沮丧。

“或许我是从那时候开始喜欢你的……嗯……宋闵浩啊，我……以前真的很讨厌一夜情的，也从来没有和谁……嗯……”  
他们一边回忆，一边往体内灌酒。酒精的作用又开始发挥，宋闵浩的头脑开始模糊，而南太铉的程度显然更深。他的手开始爬上宋闵浩的上半身，在胸口停留。隔着衣服面料，他的手指在摩擦某一点，似恶作剧、又似酒精支配下的不自觉。  
宋闵浩贴着酒杯的手指不安分地在玻璃杯壁上缓慢滑动。他知道酒后的南太铉会调情、举动会变得比平日大胆，但如他之前想的，现在还太早了。  
挑逗的动作没有停下，宋闵浩的呼吸变得不再平稳，他已放下了酒杯，手足无措地只顾盯着身边人的动作。他的声音更低了下来，沉沉地叫了一声南太铉的名字，再骂了一句脏话。他担心待会儿自己忍不住，就把南太铉拉进车里，开始做爱。  
而南太铉很聪明，他点到即止，在宋闵浩变得挣脱自我的欲望控制前，手指抬起，远离。  
然后，他懒懒地靠在宋闵浩身上，亲吻对方的脖子。与宋闵浩带有蛮力与焦急的吻不同，他的吻则是缓慢与慵懒，唇部离开皮肤时的声响被延长，显得更为情色。  
“我……”他的身体几乎贴在宋闵浩的身上，吻他颈后的碎发，“……有点想和你一起来一支舞。”  
宋闵浩在南太铉擦出火前将他拉起——准确地说，是让那酒醉的人像只树熊一样挂在宋闵浩身上——然后步入舞池。  
正在播放Majid Jordan的《Her》。对于这首平滑的歌——南太铉更喜欢用“Smooth”来形容——他们都非常熟悉。南太铉曾列过一个名为“只和宋闵浩听的”的歌单——直白点，就是“做爱时听的歌”——这首居于前位。  
南太铉稍弯下腰，头无力地抵在宋闵浩锁骨下方。说是跳一支舞，实际上是像不会跳舞的人，倚靠着彼此，随意地左右轻晃身体。  
“I got her,thought I lost her,again...”  
南太铉跟着人声唱起来，被扰乱的气流通过敞开的领口钻入宋闵浩的衬衫，引发他身体的一个颤抖。  
“我也曾经，很担心失去你……嗯……实际上，那时还算不上拥有你。”宋闵浩的下巴抵在南太铉松软的头发上，语气柔下来，与他们身后传来的音乐契合。  
“哪一次？……”南太铉问。他现在头脑混乱着，哪能记得住什么以前的事。  
“我们第二次见面。”  
“第二次吗？……我大概可以……记起来。你那时候是不是……生气？”  
“是，是有点生气了。我怕你就这么走开。”

宋闵浩想好了致歉词，但到达夜店前，他又在想，需要道歉吗，他们不是恋人，只是发生了一次关系。  
那天，他给南太铉留下的暗示希望有第二次——甚至第三次、第四次……最好更多——的信息如此明显，他知道南太铉也读取得到。当时他忘记了自己需要随上司去芬兰的一个名为Jyväskylä的地方出差半个月，飞机抵达芬兰时他才想起。  
十五天里，他一直在想亚欧大陆另一头的南太铉，现在是否在吧台前，心想自己被骗了，心想宋闵浩是爽约的、玩了一次便将人抛弃的垃圾，心想要不要去寻找另外的一个人，然后再……  
宋闵浩不敢往下想了，他祈祷，最后一个猜想，千万不要发生。  
他也不断提醒过自己，他和他是炮友关系，朋友都算不上。但他还是很想占有南太铉，真的，就是百分百的占有。  
回国前，他在思考给南太铉带什么礼物。最后，他去国营酒水商店买了一些伏特加，觉得拿酒作礼物最好不过。他还觉得，南太铉和烈酒一般，刺激，猛烈，美味，只尝一次就可回味很久，最重要的是，容易上瘾，只需一口就能上瘾。  
噢，还有，白天清醒的、看起来纯良的南太铉虽也不错，但转入深夜，饮用烈酒后的他更诱人。  
回国后，他苦苦思考后选择了一句自认为最好的道歉语，夜晚十点半准时到达他们相遇的夜店。他在吧台旁寻了一分钟，没有南太铉的身影。他带着遗憾地猜测南太铉今晚没来夜店，那么明天再来试试运气吧。在他转身欲离开夜店时——没有南太铉的夜店，也没有什么久留的必要——目光不偏不倚地落在舞池中央。  
宋闵浩想，他不需要道歉了。现在，生气的是他，需要对方道歉的也是他。  
但他又想，他需要南太铉道歉什么呢？对方做出什么举动，都与他无关。  
宋闵浩紧攥着车钥匙，一秒，两秒，三秒……数到十秒时，他再也无法忍受看到另一个男人的手紧贴着南太铉的臀部，更难忍的，是南太铉酒后易于引人犯罪的笑容。  
他艰难地穿过人群，不礼貌地将南太铉从陌生男人的手中扯过。他将他拉出充斥着烟酒气味的夜店。庆幸的是，车停得不远。搀扶南太铉走到车旁只花了两分钟，即使是那么短暂的时间，宋闵浩也要努力压抑内心的怒火。  
打开车门，他把南太铉塞进后座，自己也跟着钻进去。脱下风衣往前座一丢，再解开几颗扣子，立刻朝南太铉压去，带上粗鲁的舌吻。  
而南太铉，不管酒喝得再怎么多，也不是迷药。在裤链被拉开，感受到自己下半身的那玩意儿被他人触碰时，他心中的警铃拉响。强迫自己清醒过来，勉强有了一点成效，他看到压在自己身上的人，和那个逃跑十几天的人有点像。  
“宋闵……浩？”在上一个吻结束与下一个吻到来的间隙，他最好还是确认一下。  
“是，是我。”对方的语气听起来可不太和善，带着一丝怒气。  
得到确认的南太铉放心地将双腿勾上宋闵浩的身体，然后配合对方的进攻。  
宋闵浩无理由地不爱car sex一事，算不上讨厌和排斥，但也会极力回避。现在，他不在乎那么多了，没有什么比立刻和南太铉来一场更重要的。  
他领会到了在车内做爱的妙处，狭小的空间让两人的身体不得已紧贴，可能会被过路人发现的危险刺激感。他不介意以后再来一次，当然，还是和身下的那个人。  
突然间，夜店里南太铉和他人暧昧的模样又在他脑内滑过。原本被快感一点点抹去的怒气又归来，他的右手大力地拍打南太铉裸露的臀部。在听到南太铉瞬间内发出的传达疼痛的呻吟后，他很快地意识到自己似乎粗鲁得越了界，于是低头去吻南太铉的臀缝，边说抱歉。  
两人各射了一次，然后这场性爱便停止。宋闵浩擦掉座椅上残余的体液，坐回他的驾驶位。他没有立刻载后座的南太铉回家，而是把车开到了江边。  
“你要不要，下来吹吹风？”熄火，他转头去问躺在后座的南太铉。  
看到南太铉在迷糊中点了点头，他打开车门，将人温柔地从车内扶出。再打开车后箱，拿出一瓶瓶身标满芬兰语的伏特加。  
他们在江边坐下。陆风吹得南太铉发抖，他迟缓地挪到宋闵浩身旁，执拗地抢过伏特加，喝一口，再还给宋闵浩，然后试图把头塞到对方风衣里取暖。  
我以为你是个爽约的骗子，去哪里了，怎么这么久，去干什么了，他问。  
我确实是爽约了，但绝对不是骗子，去了芬兰，工作，给你带了酒，他回答。  
宋闵浩回想起刚才对南太铉臀部的拍打，又说：“对不起，刚才太粗暴了……对不起。”  
南太铉没有回答，接下来，他只是一直抓起地上的小石子，往河里扔。等到手臂累了，伏特加酒瓶见底了，他抬头，看着宋闵浩，突然凑上去吻对方的下巴。  
“我想回家了。”他说，然后支起身子，朝宋闵浩的车走去。  
炮友——他们大概就是炮友吧——在做爱之外的任何亲密举动，牵手，拥抱，环腰，亲吻，接吻，都挺奇怪的吧，宋闵浩想。  
——毕竟，那些举动让你不可不去猜想，他是不是对我有感情。  
车里还余留几十分钟前的淫靡的气味，闻到这股味道，两人尴尬地一路没说话。  
这是宋闵浩的车第二次开到了南太铉的公寓楼下。他下车，从车后箱中搬出酒，打开车门，扶着南太铉上楼。一路上，宋闵浩庆幸南太铉没有做出危险的、带有挑逗性的举动，而是无言地一直靠在宋闵浩身边。走出电梯，他笨拙地掏出门禁卡，一进家就扑倒在沙发上。  
“没有什么需要我的地方的话，那我先回家了。”南太铉看起来并没有什么大碍，比如酒精中毒，所以宋闵浩决定离开——在他刚喝下不久的伏特加发挥作用、想和南太铉一起彻夜干出什么事前。  
“等……一下。”南太铉拉住宋闵浩的手腕，拍了拍额头，清醒了一点儿，靠宋闵浩的支撑而站起，“你的衣服，上次的，等一下……我拿给你，等一下。”他摇摇晃晃地步入卧室，提起一个靠在墙边的炭黑色纸袋，走回客厅，递给宋闵浩。  
手指在提绳上触碰。宋闵浩的指腹摩过对方的指甲，他试图取过纸袋，而提绳却被南太铉紧抓在手心。  
“我很想你，我是说真的，很想你。”没等宋闵浩开口提问，南太铉先出声。  
宋闵浩傻乎乎地点点头，用单音节“嗯”回答。他觉得南太铉再继续说下去，他就会控制不住，干那些事了。情感与肉欲的配合效果就是这样的强烈。  
“我很需要你，今晚，嗯……我今晚很需要你。”南太铉继续说了下去。  
好吧，宋闵浩承认伏特加开始发挥了作用，他控制不住。  
直到凌晨两点半，使用完漱口水的他才提着裤子走出南太铉的家门。

在他们幅度较小的摇摆与回忆中，歌切换至dvsn的《Sept. 5th》，又是一首他们熟悉的歌。  
“我突然才想起，一直没有问你，为什么正好挑那天——我回来的那天——呃，嗯，和别人在舞池里……我该怎么说，故意刺激我吗？”  
宋闵浩的话音落下时，他再次去亲吻南太铉的眉毛。吻眉毛并不代表什么，他只是刚好逮到什么就吻什么。  
“你不在的第七天开始……嗯，我就开始每晚在那儿这样。因为不知道你什么时候回来，所以，只能每天这样。然后，等到你终于回来的那一天，哇噢，果真有效——你生气了，你吃醋了。”  
“如果——我是说如果——当时你真的和别人越界了，我……天，我不知道我会做出怎样的举动。”  
“没有……真的没有，以后也不会有。所以，你……不需要担心……不会有……这么做只是想……吸引你的注意力。嗯……对……注意力……”  
将一句话不断分层，南太铉的醉意更深，同样，伴随着更放肆的动作。他解开宋闵浩的一颗衬衫纽扣，吻上锁骨。吻再往上走，滚动的喉结，略刺手的短胡茬，下颚的侧线条，耳垂，耳廓，耳后——再突然跳至鼻梁，顺势的，鼻尖，人中，最后，唇部，软舌。  
双手，习惯地不安分，轻轻挑起衬衫下摆，环住宋闵浩的腰。两人的下半身是接近零空隙的紧贴，大腿的火热，性器的滚烫，欲望的燃烧，双方共同感受得到。  
Daniel Daley唱起“I could make it better if I could have sex with you”时，南太铉抬起头，微眯的双眼对上宋闵浩的。  
“我想回家，然后，我们做爱。”挑眉，他说。  
宋闵浩又一次吻南太铉——或许他真的该数数，这是今天的第几个吻——他说好。  
他们几乎是一路拥吻着走出喧闹的夜店、来到宋闵浩车旁。靠着车门，躲在车与车之间黑暗的缝隙，旁若无人，他们吻得更凶。南太铉背部紧贴车窗，被宋闵浩抱起。彼此的衣扣半数已被解开，毫无羞耻地使用较轻力度互相舔舐、啃咬对方的上半身，在某两处舍不得地久留。  
宋闵浩拉下南太铉的金属制裤链，伸往臀部的手笨拙地拉开底裤，对方臀部的半部分便暴露在外。三月初的风还带着些许冰凉，从臀部袭来的凉意蹿上他的大脑，颤抖，然后腿更加用力地夹紧宋闵浩，靠在对方耳边的嘴里吐露出的喘息越来越急促。  
打开车门——宋闵浩可不愿有其他陌生人也能睹到恋人的臀肉——将南太铉压倒。然后，热烈的激吻再持续一阵，宋闵浩突然主动停止双舌的湿润纠缠。  
他的舌退出南太铉的口，说：“在车里？”  
应该雇一位司机，方便自己能和南太铉在后座缠绵时就能回到家，宋闵浩想。  
他伸出舌舔去从南太铉嘴角溢出的液体，继续说：“还是……回家呢？”  
南太铉很想即刻解决自己的性欲——虽然他深知，自己的性欲在宋闵浩面前怎么都解决不完——但在车里做，怎么说还是太没气氛。所以，他说，回家。  
第一件衣物的掉落从门口开始——南太铉的黑衬衫，扣子还被扯坏了一颗。然后是宋闵浩的，两人的裤装，底裤。  
到达浴室门口时，他们已完全赤裸。这样的场景并不是第一次遇见——都看到了多少回了——但无论是第几次，双方都会有兴奋感。  
“哇噢……”南太铉的目光向下落去，落在宋闵浩突出的性器上，饶有兴趣地挑眉。他爱抚那颇为色情而令人羞耻的地带，从尾端的囊袋——在这之前他还玩弄了一会儿附近卷曲的毛发——到中部的青筋，再到湿润的顶部。在顶端，他还调皮地用指甲摩擦那一缝隙，更多的液体由此渗出。  
宋闵浩的粗喘声证明了他的忍耐已逼近极限。他抱起南太铉，往淋浴间走去，一进入便拉上玻璃门、扭动淋浴头开关。  
从上至下淋洒的热水不留余地地将二人身体的每一寸打湿，像是胶水一般把二人贴合，湿滑的皮肤更适合紧贴着缠绵。额头贴着额头，胸口贴着胸口，腹部贴着腹部，大腿贴着大腿，性器贴着性器，滑溜的色情。水汽停留在淋浴间玻璃壁，形成模糊的半透明的屏障。而被抵在玻璃壁上的南太铉，他臀部紧贴着玻璃，抹去原本停留在上方的水汽，臀部的挺翘在淋浴间外一览无余。它还不时地因身体的酥麻而上下摩擦。  
宋闵浩的双手顺着腰部左右两侧的线条向后走去。一只手扶住腰部，另一只，滑落至臀缝，再向下走，到达了他的目的地。黏湿。  
第一根手指进去时，南太铉并没有感觉疼痛，只是突然变了喘息的节奏。再多加一根，他发出“呜嗯”的声音，似小动物，只不过比那色情得多。第三根进入时，他的右臂更紧地勾住宋闵浩的脖子，另一只抓着宋闵浩性器的手也变得更用力。  
手指开始抽插，黏稠的体液在宋闵浩手指间开出具有弹性的花。毫无节奏可谈的喘息与呻吟混杂着从南太铉口中流出，有些呻吟好似呜咽，听起来好似被欺负，这让面前的宋闵浩心疼，却又混杂制作出一出杰作般的愉悦。他享受着这轻微的施虐感——准确来说，算不上施虐——更加快了抽插的节奏。他有时候很遗憾自己没有学习过吉他，手指比不上南太铉的灵活。他想，自己或许该找个时间学习吉他，训练手指的灵活度——为了南太铉的舒爽，当然，也为了他自己的。  
原本烈酒就已软化了南太铉的身体，现在，宋闵浩发起的这正餐前的开胃菜使他彻底无力，完全依靠宋闵浩的支撑才能勉强称得上站立。  
射精很快就到来，“你总是那么经不起折腾”——他听见宋闵浩说。乳白液体从性器顶端喷涌而出，直奔对面深麦色的皮肤，受引力的作用慢速下流，覆过下方的毛发。还有少许溅到宋闵浩的性器上，滑过顶端，然后滴下，与他们身下的淋浴水混合，流过他们的足边。  
宋闵浩抚过南太铉的湿发，抬起他的头，看着他高潮后更加嫣红的面颊，用手指轻点淡淡的雀斑，一个又一个。  
然后他细细地吻过它们。

八个月来，他们的炮友关系稳定。宋闵浩不会去寻找别人，南太铉？更加不会——当你的第一位炮友就已经满足你的需求、足够优秀，怎么还会再想寻找新的一位。  
去夜店的次数也渐渐减少，甚至，有过一个月没进夜店的记录。好像也没有什么去夜店的必要了，需要酒，双方家里都有；需要做爱，省掉在夜店调情环节，直接在任意一方的家门开始前戏。  
开始一起过夜，原本只是结束做爱就离开。有一次，宋闵浩忘记了邀请一些朋友来他家吃周末brunch，就匆匆和南太铉滚上床。第二天，当朋友第十次按门铃时，他们还赤裸着、腿缠着对方的腿在睡觉。最后匆匆地收起走廊上昨日的衣物，往卧室里一扔，锁上卧室门，才打开家门。该庆幸，朋友们对宋闵浩的卧室并没有兴趣。若打开房门，目睹里面的凌乱，不难构思出宋闵浩和他的“来我家住一阵子的朋友”昨夜究竟是真的有在好好睡觉，还是玩了个痛快。  
以及，宋闵浩见过南太铉的弟弟，南太铉和宋闵浩的母亲一起吃过晚餐。  
言而总之，他们的一切行为看起来都颇像恋人，实际上，他们却还是炮友。  
不太好的预感，两周前就有了。一周七天，南太铉没有主动找过宋闵浩做爱，唯一一次，也只是宋闵浩主动发起。而那一次，南太铉看起来并不愉快，宋闵浩看到此就没敢说什么，沉沉闷闷地完成这场性爱。  
一周后，宋闵浩即将动身去伯尔尼出差。离开前夜，他约南太铉出来吃晚饭——几通电话才让他答应了这个邀约。不出所料，这是一场尴尬的、安静的晚餐。  
饭后，他步行送南太铉回家——特意没开车来，想要和他多待一会儿。到达南太铉家门口，他说，他要出差一周，接下来的七天都不能见面。  
好，你一路顺风。南太铉回应，语气平淡，和上一次宋闵浩要出差时他对他说“出差五天？那今晚，我们该预支五天的量”的感觉全然不同。  
在门被关上的前一秒，宋闵浩抓住，问：“最近心情不好？被上司批评？和朋友吵架？”  
“没有，没什么。”  
“骗人。”  
“真没什么，你快走吧，夜路不安全。”  
他没有给予宋闵浩道别的时间，句号落下，便躲避似的关上房门。  
宋闵浩憋着一肚子的气走完了夜路。  
七天内，他一有空便握着手机，等着南太铉传来的讯息。但，很遗憾的，未收到任何一条。这不对，非常不对。  
回国，给南太铉打电话，被挂断；简讯，已读后无回复；夜店，没有人影。  
就连敲门，也无人回应。宋闵浩这时该庆幸南太铉所住的楼层低，还有，自己初中叛逆的那阵子学会了爬墙，以及，南太铉家的阳台门没锁上。他轻松地爬入了他家阳台，不费吹灰之力就进入了熟悉的南太铉的家。还抱着一瓶特意带给南太铉的Weingut Daniel & Marta Gantenbein Pinot Noir, Graubunden。  
浴室门掩着，暖黄色的灯光从门缝泄出。他大概在洗澡，宋闵浩想。于是他推开门——即使知道这非常地无理。  
细微的“吱呀”声还是被南太铉捕捉，一向警惕的他立刻从窝在浴缸里的模式转变为立起身板。定睛后发现是熟悉的人，防备卸下，再次钻进泡沫里。  
浴缸旁放着酒瓶与酒杯，酒杯里面是暗红的液体。他边喝着红酒边泡着澡。  
“我回来了。”宋闵浩朝浴缸走去，“正巧，带了瓶红酒给你，放在客厅。”他在浴缸旁盘腿坐下，也不抱怨还被水被覆盖着的地板。  
南太铉没有回话，轻握他的酒杯，继续他的美酒。  
饮了第一口，杯壁离开唇部，酒杯便被宋闵浩接过。  
他喝了一口，说：“你遇到了什么烦心事，而且，准和我有关。不要沉默，南太铉。”然后将酒杯归还至南太铉手中。  
南太铉原本是不想回答的，但，他觉得是时候该把事情说清楚了。无论如何这一天迟早都得来。  
他放下酒杯，注视宋闵浩的双眼。  
“宋闵浩，我知道我看起来是那类，嗯，浪荡的人——嗯，享受、喜爱做爱，然后，或许又喜欢四处沾花惹草。  
“是，前者对了，我是享受做爱。但也不代表我没有感情。  
“我知道，我们的这种……床伴关系，非常牢固，非常。但我……我更渴望的是爱情，不单纯只是‘我们来了兴致，我们上床’这样的。  
“我不是你的专属床伴，我也不想做任何人的床伴。如果你不能接受，我认为我们最好绝交。  
“对，绝交。这是最好的方式。以一个颇具讽刺意味的开头开始了我们的故事，然后再来一个匹配的结局，干脆利落地绝交。  
“这是我的想法。我想听听你的。”  
宋闵浩花了一分钟去消化南太铉的发言，再用一分钟去凝视南太铉发红的眼眶，最后，用一分钟去思考自己接下来的行动。  
他拿起酒瓶，往酒杯里注入红酒。  
“我想，我该教你饮酒的正确方式。”  
然后，他仰头喝下一口酒，再去靠近南太铉，在南太铉粉红的唇瓣上覆上自己的，将葡萄气味的液体传输至对方嘴里。  
“我想，我该教你如何好好地接吻——你该怎样才能不咬到我的舌头，虽然，我将其视为你无意间的调情方式。”  
然后，他捧起南太铉的脸颊，深吻，热吻，舌吻，缠绵悱恻，而非以往做爱前的不耐心与粗鲁。这是他从The Stone Roses的《Bye Bye Bad Man》里学到的——“French kisses are the only way I’ve found”，虽然描述的并非恋爱一事。  
“我想，我该让你知道，主动离开自己喜欢的人，会带来的伤痛是有多么深——所以我劝你，最好别这么干。千万别。”  
然后，他的手穿过浮在水面的泡沫，探向南太铉的胸膛，在他心脏的位置停留，抚摸。  
“我想，我该让你知道，喜欢的人离开自己，伤痛也是同等的可怕——或许这就是我即将面对的。”  
然后，他握起南太铉的右手，将它隔着衬衫，放置在宋闵浩心脏的位置。  
“我想，前面的几项你都可以无视，但下面的这些，你真的要记好。  
“我想，你该知道我有多在乎你，然后，有多喜欢你——绝不是单指你的身体有多美妙，而是你的思维也那么风趣美好——你是个聪明人，你一直是，聪明地将我圈住，却连我喜欢你都不知道。  
“我想，你或许也要懂得，我不是那么……看起来那么粗线条、没有情感的人。我也会像你一样有很多心思。我考虑过和你告白，就像我们在床上坦诚相待一样，我们的想法也应该是。但是我又怕，是你不喜欢我。我真的怕。  
“我想，我说了那么多，你也应该懂得了我们接下来需要怎么做。  
“我想，我们需要恋爱。  
“我想，这些都是我真实的想法。没有任何虚假。”  
他们没有发声，只是对视。  
即使这样，宋闵浩也能从南太铉的眼中得到了他所需的答案。  
他微笑，然后搂过他，他们接吻。  
那夜，奇迹地，两人没有做爱。而是喝了点红酒，然后赤裸着，在南太铉的床上相拥入睡。宋闵浩只是不断地爱抚着南太铉，而没有进一步的动作展开。  
爱抚带来的感觉并不比高潮的差，反而能传达更细致的情感。  
他们都睡了多日以来最安稳的一个觉。

浴后并没有来得及擦拭掉身上的水滴，一路的水迹沿着他们的脚步，在厨房中断。  
原本是该在卧室进行的行为，却被宋闵浩搬至餐桌。  
南太铉开始怀疑宋闵浩当初购入这张超长的矩形餐桌的真实意图——难道是和恋人在上面来一场口味有些不一样的性爱？现在看来，或许是的。  
“我习惯从最美味的开始。”正在主位的宋闵浩说。  
然后他的身子向前，再一低，先派出嘴唇摩擦，然后嘴部张开，吹一口热气，接着是湿润的舌的舔舐，从根部至顶端——犹如品尝冰淇淋——将顶端的液体卷入自己嘴内，最后是一个干脆的深喉。  
一上场便是快节奏。并不允许灵活的双手闲着，左手握住正在含住的柱体，右手则是在毛发区域和囊袋之间来回，轻扯。  
从缝隙溢出的汁液开始增多，全顺着喉咙滑入体内，其实不那么好闻，但也不能不说，色情得美味。  
右手转移阵地，尽力地够上了对方的胸膛。不能放过那两点，揉捏、轻扯、打转、摩擦，待它们变得更为坚挺后才满足。  
感觉到身下的人躁动，毫不掩盖的呻吟，断断续续的喘息，搭上宋闵浩头发的手，诚实的、不背叛欲望的向上拱起的身体。企图合拢的双腿，在成功之前被宋闵浩的手大力地制止。  
该归罪于他的技术太好，还是他的身体太敏感。不需要多长时间，温热的液体便在宋闵浩口中无法控制地喷射。  
喉结滚动，他将它吞噬，这该是食用佳肴间隙中的佳饮。  
他凑上前，又是亲吻，将口内的腥味传递给身下的人。他从不是个吝啬的人，懂得学会分享。  
宋闵浩在餐厅里从来就不是十分耐心的客人，现在更是。  
餐桌的高度与他的腿长竟然契合，今夜他才意识到这一点。站在桌旁，无需踮脚或屈膝，将南太铉拉过，再向前，用力，即可挺进。  
南太铉发出一声长的呻吟，由强至弱，最后声音慢慢地哑下来。  
足够湿润，不需要润滑——说实话，他们很早就不需要润滑了，“你体内的大概足够了吧”——不迟疑地开始前后抽插。  
还需双手去稳住南太铉的腰。抚过对方炙热的腹部，他的心里是满满的得意。  
交合处不时反射他们上方暗黄色的灯光，伴随响彻厨房的听起来极为粘稠——在这里使用通感最好不过——的声响，还有纤细的呻吟与低沉的粗喘。  
他们习惯在做爱时不讲话，用呻吟和喘息代替那些废话还不足够吗？难道这些不已经是对彼此最好的夸赞了么？  
他也不必要求他加速，因为对方一上场便带着最高的速度。听起来有些疼痛，实际上双方都享受着。  
不要放过那些不起眼的小菜，要知道，只有配合了它们，主菜才能达到最大限度的美味。宋闵浩在保持自己身下速度与力度的同时，低下身去吻南太铉的头发、睫毛、面颊、耳垂、锁骨、胸口、腹部，手臂，手心，手指。  
包裹着性器的软肉在提示着宋闵浩接下来要发生什么，他也知道自己的不远了。  
再来数次进攻，蓄势已久的液体在软肉内即刻喷发。  
南太铉的性器则被宋闵浩握住，不甘落后地，也完成它该做的。  
几乎是同时高潮。

宋闵浩或许需要教会南太铉很多，但做菜这点，看来是不用了。毕竟两人的做菜水平都不错，只是擅长的菜系不同。  
恋人与美食，他们都有，再来点酒，多么好。  
厨房变成他们积攒恋爱热度的场所，不亚于那张大床。  
吻脸颊从切菜时开始，舌吻从饭间开始，夜晚的前戏从启动洗碗机的那一刻开始。  
所以，当宋闵浩那一天变得异常平静——在厨房里没有任何毛手毛脚的动作——时，南太铉疑惑。  
洗碗机已经启动了五分钟，宋闵浩却只是在擦拭着餐桌，看起来，完全没有一点平日该有的性欲。  
等到擦拭完毕，放下抹布，洗净双手，他转身对南太铉说：“今晚的风很好，我们要不要去海边散步？”  
或许该检查今天的食材里是不是有不对劲的东西，南太铉想。  
不管怎样，他心里毛毛的，总觉得有不太好的事。  
待沙滩上那串二人的脚印很长很长时，宋闵浩才打算停下脚步，拉着南太铉坐下。  
不知道接下来他要做什么，最好不是自己不想看到的——比如说，说分手——南太铉紧张地祈祷。他从未如此紧张。  
他们眺望洒在海面的淡白月光，足足有五分钟，宋闵浩才结束了沉默。  
“你是不是，觉得我今天很怪？”他将南太铉那被风吹乱的头发撩至而后，笑着问。  
南太铉点头。  
“觉得是不是有什么事要发生？”宋闵浩又问。  
南太铉点头。  
“好吧，确实有些事情要发生了……可能会有些负担，让你有些负担。你最好，做些准备。”  
他伸手，去握南太铉的，认真地摸过五指，在关节处温柔地揉捏。  
“我们恋爱一年多了，一切都很好。真的，不需要讲什么细节，就是所有都那么好。或许有些可以说是小瑕疵的争吵，但总体来说，都那么好。  
“你觉得舒适吗，太铉？我觉得很舒适，和你在一起很舒适，这样的恋爱很舒适，这样的生活——有人可以去爱，有个爱我的人——很舒适。我希望你也舒适，你觉得好，就好。  
“如果你想要继续这样的舒适，那么，我们结婚。  
“我知道，或许一年多就提起这事，太快了，我知道。但是，它迟早要来，现在就挺好的。  
“如果你接受不了，也没关系。只要你想继续这样的生活，平淡却实在的生活，那我就陪你走下去，不需要婚约什么的，我也会一直陪你走下去。  
“刚在一起时，我就说过你很聪明，你会牢牢地套住我。  
“我也说过，我很笨。但是有时候，我也想很聪明。就是现在，希望能永远圈住你。  
“不不不……我的意思不是把你禁锢在我身边……我的意思是我想永远在你身边对你好，然后你也一直爱着我。  
“所以……你觉得呢？……”  
他从外套内兜里取出红色的方形盒子，然后打开。  
“或许要让你有一些负担了，你现在要做出选择。”他补充，居然在这时候有了一丝胆怯。  
南太铉完全没想到宋闵浩会有这样的行动。  
可是，他的答案，很久之前就想好了。  
“做出这个选择从来就不是负担。  
“你一直很聪明，从我们相遇的那一天开始。”

床头闹钟告诉他此时是凌晨三点，在确认南太铉已熟睡后，宋闵浩也可以安心地入睡。  
结束餐桌的疯狂后，他们在卧室又来了数次。直至两人都觉得足够了，才选择钻进被窝，结束激情，享受安稳。  
月光透过纱制窗帘洒进来，落在南太铉手指上的戒指上——他忘了取下。宋闵浩盯着它，也凝视着他。  
他一直是那么的英俊，他想。  
内在也是那么的风趣优雅，如他的外表一样迷人，他想。  
他谨慎地取下对方手指上的戒指，将它轻放在床头。  
没有婚约，没有戒指，他一样会把他疼爱，陪伴至最后。  
因为，没有比他更好的了。

他的声音放低，哼起一支歌——他原本想在夜店里对南太铉唱的，却不料对方提前把他引回了家。  
即dvsn的《Sept. 5th》：

“I’ll tell you that you’ve never loved nobody else  
I’ll tell you that you’ve never touched nobody else  
I’ll tell you that you’ve never felt nobody else  
I know that you’re not riding with just anybody else...”

他在末尾附了一句轻柔的“晚安”，然后环住已经熟睡的另一人，也开始进入梦境，总有对方的梦境。

最开始是好感，然后是慢慢升起的喜欢，后来喜欢层层叠加，变成最后的迷恋与爱意。  
当被问起相识的过程，或许他们的答案会遭人嘲讽，“喔，你们是从一夜情认识的”。毕竟这个恋情的开端，确实不一般，听起来也不那么可靠。  
他承认自己沉迷和对方之间的肉体关系——这本来就没有什么好羞耻的，这也应是爱情中的一部分——而在精神方面，他们也是那么匹配。  
他觉得，他们的生活中的一切都刚刚好。上班，下班，做菜，晚餐，喝酒，电影，洗澡，做爱，全部都来得舒适。他知道，他们都是凡人，不可能给予彼此那些所谓的“和你在一起的波澜壮阔的生活”，所以他只是说——“如果你想要继续这样的舒适，那么，我们结婚。”  
他实在想不出要用什么理由去避开这样一位与他如此合拍的人，以及这样一段肉欲与精神需求都得以满足的恋情。  
正如遇到了最好的酒时不要错过，遇到最适合的人时——无论是以一个多么讽刺的方式相识——也不要错过。最佳的方法，是深深地陷进去。出来？不可能，好酒与好的恋人一样聪明，让人走不出他们设的局——让人心甘情愿在里面迷失方向的局——只能永久地陷进去。

他遇到南太铉，如同遇到最好的一瓶伏特加。  
最佳的方法，是深深地陷进去。  
永远，只能永远。


End file.
